I'm Sorry, Mom
by Aiinim
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kim Taekook merasa hidupnya tidak adil. Begitu lelah menjalani hari hingga rasanya ingin mati. [Taekook/Vkook]


**_I'm Sorry, Mom_**

_**Main Cast: **Kim Taekook, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung_

**_Genre: _**_Family!au, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rated: **T_

_**Disclaimer: **I own anything except the story line._

.

.

_'Mom, I Love You.'_

.

.

Jungkook kembali menarik nafasnya dalam. Tangannya terlipat diatas dadanya dengan netra bulatnya menatap bocah kecil yang menunduk takut dihadapannya.

"Jadi, siapa yang menjatuhkan potnya?"

Bocah kecil itu tetap menunduk tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh ibunya. Sesekali tangan mungilnya mengusap kasar pipi gembilnya yang basah karena air matanya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis sebelum berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Tangannya mengusap halus helai anak semata wayangnya.

"Katanya Taekook ingin jadi anak yang bertanggungjawab, _hm_?"

Kepala bocah kecil itu terangkat. Netranya memerah karena air mata yang terus mengalir. Tangan kecilnya merengkuh leher ibunya, membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher pemuda yang paling dicintainya.

"Maafkan Taekook, _mommy_." isaknya keras.

Jungkook hanya mengulum senyum sembari terus menepuk-nepuk halus punggung putranya. Setidaknya, pelukan Taekook sedikit menghangatkan dirinya meski ia harus rela pot kesayangan miliknya hancur berkeping.

Taekook melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap netra ibunya dengan netra teduhnya. "Aku akan memperbaiki potnya. Jadi _mommy _tidak perlu khawatir."

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia mengusap pipi gembil putranya perlahan, "Tidak perlu, sayang." Ia menatap sekilas pot bunga yang berhamburan dilantai, "Pot itu memang berharga bagi _mommy. _Namun Taekook jauh lebih berharga dari apapun." Kening putranya dikecup lembut, "_Mommy _hanya memiliki Taekook."

Putranya mengulas senyum tipis. Senyum yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan. Seseorang yang tidak mungkin bisa ia temui lagi selamanya.

"Taekook juga hanya memiliki _mommy _seorang."

Setidaknya senyuman _khas _itu kini bisa ia lihat sepanjang waktu melalui putranya.

.

.

.

Kim Taekook tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dunia menjadi sekejam ini untuk dirinya yang hanya hidup dengan ibunya. Bahkan diusianya yang baru menginjak tahun ketujuh, ia harus merasakan pahitnya kehidupan.

Seseorang kembali merusak lokernya.

Ia memaksakan seulas senyum meski tangannya gemetar saat membuka lokernya.

Bau busuk menyengat dengan tumpukan sampah memenuhi lokernya. Bahkan tulisan tak senonoh tercetak jelas mengotori lokernya.

_Keluarga homoseksual._

_Ibumu juga bisa menjadi ayahmu._

_Homoseksual menjijikan._

Ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneteskan airmata. Ia seorang lelaki, ia kuat, ia harus kuat demi ibunya.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Ia berjongkok untuk membersihkan sedikit demi sedikit sampah yang berserakan karena ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk menjaga kebersihan.

_"Menjijikkan sekali."_

Meski berkali-kali ia mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan kakak kelas dan rekan sebayanya, ia tetap tidak peduli. Ia bisa berpura-pura tuli untuk tidak menggubris ejekan itu.

Namun hatinya tidak sekuat itu.

Setelah lokernya sedikit lebih bersih, ia melangkah pergi. Kakinya melangkah dengan pandangan lurus, tidak peduli dengan semua pandangan meremehkan yang ditujukan padanya.

Taekook adalah anak yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang, sayang? Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Taekook tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk, "Menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Hanya saja aku sedikit lelah." ucapnya pelan.

Jungkook mengusap pucuk kepala putranya, "Apa pelajarannya sulit hari ini?"

Taekook mengulas senyum, "Sangat sulit." bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, nanti _mommy _akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, bagaimana?"

Taekook mengangguk, senyum lebar terukir di wajah rupawannya, "Terimakasih, _mo__m_."

Setelahnya ia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Netranya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya menerawang jauh memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami.

Orang-orang di sekolahnya selalu mengejeknya, mengata-ngatainya dengan kalimat tidak pantas. Wali kelasnya pun tidak membantu sama sekali, bahkan ia melihat orangtua murid ikut memandangnya remeh.

Apa ia seburuk itu?

Apa memiliki ibu yang merupakan seorang lelaki adalah sebuah kejahatan?

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan ini pada ibunya, ia tidak ingin ibunya kembali terluka dan menangis. Taekook tidak ingin menyakiti hati pemuda yang paling ia cintai.

"Aku ingin mati." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

Taekook pikir saat ia menjadi semakin dewasa, semuanya akan berbeda. Namun nyatanya sama saja, bahkan menjadi lebih buruk.

Ia mengerang keras begitu pukulan itu kembali menerjang tubuhnya. Pemuda Kim itu diikat di pohon besar di belakang sekolahnya oleh orang-orang yang selama ini mengaku temannya. Lalu selama hampir satu jam ia harus menerima pukulan tanpa bisa melawan.

Mereka mengatakan ini bentuk perayaan untuk hari ulang tahunnya.

"Lihatlah wajahmu," Salah satu temannya mencekal pipinya, "Bagaimana bisa kau hidup dengan wajah menjijikan seperti ini?" Setelahnya ia kembali menerima satu pukulan di pipinya.

Taekook hanya terdiam. Ia pasrah menerima semua pukulan itu. Netranya kosong bersamaan dengan hatinya yang mati rasa.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk dengan gelisah, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam namun putranya belum juga kembali dari sekolahnya. Bahkan ia harus kembali memanaskan sup rumput laut yang dibuatnya khusus untuk putranya.

Hari ini Taekook telah menginjak umur yang kelimabelas.

Ia bahkan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Taekook. Ia ingin putranya berbahagia setidaknya di hari ulang tahunnya.

_Cklek._

Begitu mendengar pintu depan terbuka, Jungkook dengan cepat bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan senyum cerahnya. Namun senyumnya hilang begitu melihat pemandangan yang paling menyakitkan baginya.

Taekook pulang dengan wajah babak belur dan sekujur tubuh penuh memar.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Ia membingkai wajah putranya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap dalam netra putranya yang hanya menatap kosong.

Setetes air mata mengalir bersamaan dengan hatinya yang hancur.

"Taekook, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Taekook justru menepis kasar tangannya. "Aku ingin tidur."

Kakinya melangkah melewati pemuda yang selama ini sangat di hormatinya.

"Kau berkelahi? Apa kau ingin menjadi preman?"

Langkahnya berhenti begitu mendengar suara ibunya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Ia aku berkelahi."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak pernah mengajarkan putranya untuk berkelahi, bagaimana bisa pemuda ituㅡ

"Bukankah _mommy _sudah bilang kau tidak boleh menjadi lelaki yang bar bar, hah?" Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi.

Pemuda Kim mendengus. Ia melempar ranselnya sembarangan kemudian tubuhnya berbalik menghadap ibunya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pupil Jungkook melebar, ini pertama kalinya Taekook berbicara kasar terhadapnya. "Taekookㅡ"

"Kenapa kau menjadi _mommy_ku? Lalu dimana _daddy_? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan dimana _daddy_?"

"Taeㅡ"

"Jika memang _daddy _pergi sejak aku kecil, mengapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi _daddy_ku. Kenapa kau harus menjadi _mommy_? KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT SEMUANYA MENJADI SULIT?"

Setelahnya Taekook kembali melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya kemudian membanting keras pintu kamarnya.

Jungkook merasa lututnya lemas. Pemuda Jeon terduduk diatas lantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaanpun. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Hatinya hancur, ia terluka. Namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Ini semua karena dirinya.

.

.

.

Taekook menatap dirinya dicermin, sangat menyedihkan. Ia menjadi benci dengan segalanya. Mengapa semua ini seakan menjadi salahnya? Ia bahkan tidak pernah tau akan terlahir dalam keluarga yang seperti ini.

Netranya terpejam bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir, "Aku ingin mati."

.

.

.

_'Mom, I'm sorry.'_

.

.

.

Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan dibalik selimut, cahaya mentari yang menyilaukan membuatnya mendengus kesal. Netranya terbuka malas.

"Selamat pagi, bajingan."

Tubuhnya tersentak. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan cepat. Netranya membelalak menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

"SIAPA KAU?"

Pemuda dihadapannya mendengus malas, "Bangunlah. Kau sudah mati sekarang."

Netranya mengerjap tidak mengerti.

Pemuda itu kembali mendengus, "Namamu Kim Taekook, kan? Sekarang pukul tujuh pagi adalah waktu kematianmu. Aku akan menjadi malaikat maut yang menuntunmu menuju surgaㅡ" Wajahnya mendekat, menatap Taekook dalam, "ㅡatau neraka." Setelahnya seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Pemuda itu kembali berdiri tegak, menatap pemuda dihadapannya remeh, "Tapi sepertinya kau akan jadi penghuni neraka, karena kau telah menyakiti perasaan ibumu."

Taekook mendengus, "Kau pikir aku percaya denganmu?" Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Ia akan melapor pada ibunya.

Tangannya hampir meraih gagang pintu, namun tidak berhasil. Netranya melebar, ia mencobanya sekali lagi dan tidak berhasil. Tangannya tidak bisa memegang gagang pintunya.

"Sudah ku katakan, kan. Kau sudah mati, Kim Taekook."

Tubuhnya berbalik untuk menatap pemuda itu, namun ia justru melihat tubuhnya yang penuh lebam masih terbaring di ranjang.

Kepalanya menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin." Air mata bahkan mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin mati, kan?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku sebenarnya?"

Taekook mendengus. Sedari tadi ia mengikuti langkah malaikat maut yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Mengesalkan. Bahkan ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan ibunya sejenak demi membuntuti pemuda yang melangkah didepannya.

"_Ahjussi! _Tolong jawab pertanyaanku!" Gertaknya.

Malaikat maut itu menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik dengan cepat menghadap Taekook hingga membuat tubuh pemuda Kim tersentak terkejut.

"Aku malaikat mautmu, jadi jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_, mengerti bocah?"

Taekook mengernyit tak suka, "Namaku Kim Taekook, jadi jangan panggil aku bocah, mengerti _ahjussi _malaikat maut?"

Malaikat maut itu memutar bola matanya jengah. Berurusan dengan bocah memang sangat menyulitkan.

"Jelaskan padaku, _ahjussi_."

Gerahamnya bergerit, rasanya ingin sekali ia mengirim bocah tengik ini langsung ke neraka.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan padamu, bocah." Nafasnya berhembus pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Kau memang belum mati, tapi berada di ujung kematianㅡ"

"Maksudnya?"

Malaikat itu mendengus kesal, "Aku belum selesai menjelaskannya, bocah."

Taekook mengangguk paham dengan tangan kanan yang membentuk simbol 'ok'. "Silahkan lanjutkan, _ahjussi_." Ucapnya.

"Bocah." Ejek pria yang lebih tua. "Kau sedang sekarat, _nyaris_ mati. Jika dalam bahasa manusia istilahnya _koma. _Ya intinya sama saja kau akan mati."

Pupil pemuda itu melebar, "Kau serius? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"Entahlah. Aku harus membawamu ke pondok penebusan. Jika kau lulus maka kau akan hidup kembali, namun jika tidakㅡ" Malaikat maut itu menatap tepat di netra hitamnya. "Aku akan menyeretmu ke neraka." Setelahnya ia melihat seringai terpasang diwajah pria itu.

Bulu kuduknya meremang, "Aku tidak mau mati." Bisiknya.

"Tapi kau berulang kali mengatakan ingin mati, kan?"

Taekook terdiam. Memang belakangan ini ia selalu mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, namun bukan seperti ini yang ia maksud.

"Sudahlah, kau ikut saja denganku. Kita tidak boleh terlambat."

Setelahnya malaikat maut itu menggenggam tangannya erat, menariknya untuk segera melangkah.

.

.

.

Selama hampir tiga jam ㅡmenurut pengamatannyaㅡ mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang _katanya _pondok penebusan. Taekook melihat sekelilingnya, semuanya terlihat seperti rumah tua pada umumnya, tidak ada yang berbeda.

"Duduklah disana."

Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk malaikat maut itu. Sebuah kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dahinya mengernyit namun ia tetap menuruti perintah pria itu.

Taekook duduk disana, berusaha menyamankan posisinya meski ia merasa gugup setengah mati. Beberapa kali ia melirik malaikat maut, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak berkutik. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa aku hanya harus duduk disini?" Tanyanya mencoba memecah keheningan.

Malaikat itu mengangguk, "Diam disana sampai aku kembali." Ucapnya sembari melangkah menjauh.

Netra pemuda Kim membesar, ia mencoba bangkit untuk mengejar malaikat itu namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Setelahnya semuanya menjadi gelap. Bahkan setelah ia melebarkan netranya, tidak ada satu cahaya pun yang berhasil ia tangkap. Ia merasa buta.

"_Taekook-ah_."

"_Mommy_." Gumamnya.

Lambat laun cahaya mulai memenuhi netranya hingga dia dapat melihatㅡ

Ibunya?

Bibirnya bergetar, melihat figur ibunya membuat rasa rindu dalam dirinya membuncah. Ia berbisik lirih "_Mommy_.." Namun tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

Taekook tiba-tiba berada di dalam rumahnya. Rumah kecil yang selama ini menjadi tempat berlindung untuk mereka berdua. Disana, ibunya sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Pergi kesana kemari menyiapkan bekal, bahkan di waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Seperti adegan film, semuanya tiba-tiba kembali berubah. Kini ia melihat ibunya kelelahan, berbaring di sofa hingga tertidur. Saat terdengar bunyi pintu depan terbuka. Ibunya terbangun dan dengan cepat berlari dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah lelahnya. Senyum yang diberikan untuk menyambut Taekook yang baru saja menyelesaikan les nya. Memberikan pujian dan pelukan hangat, menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka dan pergi tidur setelah memastikan Taekook tertidur pulas. Bahkan disaat ibunya sangat butuh istirahat, beliau mementingkan putranya.

Taekook menangis, ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia merindukan ibunya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku ingin bersama dengan _mommy_." Ia mulai terisak bersamaan dengan adegan yang mulai berganti.

Menyesakkan. Ia melihat ibunya yang sedang memeluk bayi mungil dalam dekapannya. "Taekook, maafkan _mommy_ yang tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang layak untukmu."

Mendengar kalimat itu Taekook menggeleng. "Aku menyayangi _mommy_." isaknya.

Iya dapat melihat bagaimana ibunya melindunginya, bertahan demi dirinya meski harus dicaci dan dihina. Bukan hanya Taekook yang kesulitan, bukan hanya dirinya yang diperlakukan tidak adil. Namun ibunya, orang yang paling ia cintai jauh diperlakukan tidak adil oleh orang lain.

Jika ia mati, siapa yang akan menjaga ibunya?

Taekook menggeleng keras, "AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI! TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU." Teriaknya.

Air matanya mengalir deras. Tenggorokannya terasa perih. Ia berteriak berkali-kali meminta seseorang menyelamatkannya. Ia tidak ingin mati. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya.

Setelahnya benda keras terasa menghantam kepalanya hingga kesadarannya hilang. Semuanya gelap.

Dan dalam kegelapan ia dapat mendengar.

"Taekook, maafkan _momm__y_. _Mommy_ menyayangimu. Tolong bangunlah."

Taekook membuka matanya. Nafasnya tersengal bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia menatap sekitarnya, ia masih berada di rumah tua ini.

Netranya menangkap malaikat maut yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

Berdiri tepat dihadapan Taekook, malaikat maut itu menunduk, menatap Taekook tepat di netranya.

"Masih mau mati?"

Taekook menggeleng. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan _mommy._" ucapnya.

Malaikat maut itu kembali berdiri tegap, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau hidup lagi?" Tanyanya.

Taekook terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berucap pelan, "Aku akan menjaga _mommy _dengan baik."

Pemuda yang lebih dewasa tersenyum. "Kim Taekook, kau tahu, saat seorang anak terluka dan sedih, orangtua akan merasakan kesedihan itu sepuluh kali lipatnya. Mereka akan merasa gagal menjadi orang tua, gagal memberi kasih sayang yang cukup dan mereka akan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Tangannya menyentuh bahu Taekook, menepuknya pelan. "Jika kau berpikir bahwa kematianmu tidak akan membuat orang lain terpuruk maka kau salah. Orang tuamu, jauh di lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam mereka akan merasa terpuruk."

"Kau lihat adegan tadi. Ibumu melakukan segalanya untukmu, dan saat kau mati ia akan menyalahkan dirinya atas segalanya."

Mendengar semuanya membuat Taekook semakin menangis. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia ingin kembali bersama dengan ibunya.

"Berjanji padaku." Jemari malaikat maut itu menarik dagu Taekook hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyianyiakan dirimu dan kasih sayang ibumu. Mungkin kau menghadapi hari yang sulit hari ini, besok atau lusa. Namun suatu hari nanti kau akan bahagia. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyerah. Kau bisa berjanji?"

Taekook mengangguk, "Aku berjanji. Aku ingin bertemu dengan _mommy_." isaknya.

Pemuda yang lebih dewasa tersenyum, setelahnya mengacak helai Taekook gemas. "Kalau kau mau cepat-cepat bertemu ibumu, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi."

Taekook merengut, "Nanti disaat umurku sudah habis, _ahjussi_ bisa menjemputku lagi kan?" ejeknya.

Malaikat maut itu tertawa keras, setelahnya ia menjentikkan jarinya membuat semuanya kembali menjadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum netranya terbuka adalahㅡ

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai saatnya kau kembali, Taekook_-ah_."

.

.

.

.

"_Mommy_.. aku lapar." Taekook dengan cepat duduk di meja makan. Menunggu ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang."

Taekook tersenyum sembari mengangguk cepat. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Taekook terbangun dari komanya, dan ia mulai menjalani hari seperti biasa ㅡNamun jauh lebih bersemangat.

"Makan yang banyak yaa."

Taekook mulai menyendokan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Ia benar-benar makan dengan lahap, apalagi mengingat ibunya membuat sarapan ini ditengah kesibukannya bersiap untuk bekerja.

Ditengah sarapan mereka, tiba-tiba Taekook terpikir sesuatu. Ia merasa ini saatnya dirinya untuk mengetahuinya.

"_Momm__y_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya mengalihkan pandangan ke putranya. Bibirnya tersenyum, "Bertanya apa, sayang?"

Taekook terdiam sebentar, sebelum memberanikan diri mengajukan keinginannya. "Aku ingin lihat foto _daddy."_

Jungkook nyaris tersedak. Ia buru-buru meneguk segelas air yang berada di dekatnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Taekook menaikkan bahunya, "Hanya ingin saja. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Ia menatap ibunya serius, "Aku hanya penasaran dengan wajah _daddy._"

Pemuda Jeon tersenyum, mungkin memang saatnya ia memberitahu wajah ayahnya kepada putra semata wayang mereka. Ia merogoh dompet yang berada di tas ranselnya. Mengambil selembar foto yang terakhir kali mereka ambil sebelum kecelakaan menimpa belahan jiwanya.

"Sebenarnya setiap kau melihat cermin kau dapat melihat _daddy_ mu, kalian terlihat sangat mirip. Namanya Kim Taehyung" Ia menyerahkan foto itu kepada Taekook, membiarkan putranya melihat rupa sang ayah.

Taekook terdiam, ia menatap foto itu dalam diam. Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum siuman.

_"**Aku akan menunggumu sampai saatnya kau kembali, Taekook-ah."**_

Jadi, ia telah bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, mengembalikan foto itu kepada ibunya. "Ternyata _dadd__y _orang yang menyebalkan ya." Gumamnya.

Jungkook mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

Taekook terkekeh, "Dari fotonya terlihat _dadd__y _orang yang menyebalkan." Ucapnya.

Ibunya mengangguk, kembali menatap foto yang telah usang itu. "Memang menyebalkan."

"Tapi _mommy _mencintai _daddy _kan."

Jungkook tersipu, ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya yang memerah. "Sudahlah cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti terlambat sekolah loh."

Taekook mengangguk, kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Setidaknya dalam kematian singkatnya banyak hal baik yang ia dapatkan termasuk dengan bertemu seorang yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Ia akan mengingat kata ayahnya, **_Suatu hari nanti akan ada saatnya mereka bahagia.._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_The End_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_'Tulisan ini dibuat untuk kalian yang merasa lelah hari ini hingga rasanya ingin mati._**

**_Ingatlah saat kalian mati, mungkin kalian berpikir tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan, tapi pasti ada satu orang yang kehilangan dirimu._**

**_Jika bukan ibumu,_**

**_atau bukan ayahmu,_**

**_bukan juga saudaramu,_**

**_atau bahkan hewan peliharaanmu,_**

**_Tapi aku. Aku akan kehilangan dirimu jika kau mati._**

**_Terimakasih telah bertahan sampai hari ini._**

**_Tolong bertahan sedikit lagi._**

**_Percayalah suatu hari kau akan bisa tersenyum kembali.'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Aii-nim_**

**_2019.10.13_**


End file.
